GermanyxItaly Heart Beating
by Hunter-Girl1
Summary: It is war time, but it is an usual war, it is a war of the beating heart of two men. Is their love real or is it all a dream,only fate can tell in this heart racing story. The first chapter is a cute & sweet chapter and as i get more into it, it might change here and there but thats because my editor is evil jk love ya XXShyNightmareXX btw check her out :3 she is awesome
1. Chapter 1: Training is Evade

:3 hehe Hi there hope you enjoy my little story there will be more so just wait :3

Training is Evaded

Just a normal day for Italy and Germany, Germany was planning a training attack system against England and America. Italy of course was cowering in his corner waving his white flag back and forth, hoping Germany won't force him to train. Japan looked over at Italy, shaking his head in disappointment as he proceeded to get Germany's attention to retrieve him. Germany turned towards Japan, looking down at him. "What is it Japan?"

Japan looked up at the tall blue eyed man and said "Konichiwa Germany, don't you think you should retrieve Italy? He hasn't left his room yet."

He looked at the ground trying to not get angry as he left the courtyard to go to Italy's room to find him stretched out on his bed dead asleep, white flag in hand, and snoring loudly. He walked over to Italy's bed, and stared down at him. "…Italy…..you need to get up." Italy then curled into a tight ball, ignoring Germany's attempt to wake him. Germany's brow twitched slightly in annoyance, and once again he shook his shoulder, trying again. "Italy, you need to wake up you're late again." Once again, he received no response from the sleeping Italian, making Germany angry. Not being able to control his body, the taller man pinned the Italian to his bed, waking him. The shorter man looked up at the blond haired man, wide eyed, shaking slightly.

"G-Germany are you feeling alright? I-I'm sorry for not waking up I'll go get ready for training." He laughed nervously while trying to get loose from his grip.

The taller man looked down at the red head trying to get loose and tightened his grip on him, making the short Italian yelp slightly. "Germany cut it out! That hurts!"

The blonde's eyes widened slightly in response to the sudden yelp, and he let go of the Italian's wrists, only to wrap his arms around the other, "Italy…..let's not train today."

Italy closed his eyes slightly as he put his arms around the taller German. "Ok, Germany." Italy looked up at the blonde, waiting for the German to make his move. Germany then crushed his lips against Italy's in a deep and passionate kiss, running his hands up the Italian's back. In response to this, Italy blushed softly and proceeded to kiss back tenderly. A little shaky and unsure on what to do next with his blonde tall lover, a soft blush found its way upon the Italian's cheeks.

Germany then proceeded to kiss him more lovingly, and slipped his hand under Italy's shirt, mapping the male's pale body. Italy blushed deeply red at his lover, kissing his cheek softly. Germany then planted kisses down Italy's neck, to his chest, then proceeding to lifting the smaller male's shirt up to kiss his lover's nipple, softly making him jump, and sending shivers up his spine. The smaller male took a moment to collect his thoughts as the blonde's hair fell to his face brushing against his love's pale body. _Germany truly does care for me, no? I love_ _him very much, and he feels the same right?_ The Italian looked down at his lover, still kissing his nipple and licking it slightly, making him want to moan out in pleasure. He resisted the urge to do so, as he said in a low and soft voice, "Germany loves me."

x3 That's all you get for now I will add Chapter 2 When I finish typing it


	2. Chapter 2: If I had You

Chapter 2: If I Had You

hehe herro ppl :3 here is chapter 2 so xP

Italy snapped his eyes opened to see that he was in his room, alone and the sun rising. He sat up scratching his head in confusion to the dream he had of Germany and himself, remembering the dream a soft blush begins to creep upon his cheeks.

_Eh? Wait what kind of dream was that Ludwig and I w-were about to… _Being too shy to continue his trace of thought Italy buried his face into his pillow holding it close to himself. A few moments later Italy's door is slammed open, to have a tall blond standing in the door-way. Italy jumping slightly looked up at him then looked away trying to make the blush from before fade away.

"Italy why are you looking away from me, are you anger that I woke you?" being confused, the tall German walks up to Italy and turns his face towards his own. Scared by this action Italy's eyes widen to where you can see his brownish amber colored eyes, then jerking his face away from the taller man's face. The German's blue eyes widen slightly in more confusion to Italy's movements, he wasn't use to them; he's use to his hyperness, his fusing over the littlest things, to be honest these actions Italy is displaying actually hurts Germany inside a little. "Italy what has gotten into you today?"  
Italy not aware of his actions stares Germany right in the eyes and yells "What are you talking about?! I'm perfectly fine, nothing wrong at all even if there was you wouldn't even notice because you're always off with other countries trying to over throw them! You never make any time to hang out me, and me alone, why can't you understand that I…." Before Italy could finish his thought his eyes go wide as he knew he was about to say he had feeling for Germany and unable to control his emotions, tears fall down his cheeks. Italy looked up at Germany be withered by what he was hearing, Italy took this chance to storm out of the room pushing past the man he loves.

After Italy storms out of the room Germany snaps back to his senses and chases after Italy. "Italy! Come back here right now, I need to speak with you right now!" As the German chased the Italian down he kept shouting his name trying to get his attention. He was confused, yet angered at the same time; wanting to know why is Italy running from him. They had been around each other forever; right now he was feeling his heart fast as if it was going to burst in his chest. He **had **to find him at all costs, he wasn't sure why but he just had to, something in that thing that German called a 'heart' was beating almost like it was screaming to find Italy.

Meanwhile, Italy was running was running as fast as he could like if he was running from the British. [Yea I'm talking to u England =_=] In a frantic to run away from Germany, Italy tripped over a stump and twisted his ankle. Scared, in pain to try to get up Italy just laid on his back looking up to the sky closed his eyes & drifted off to sleep. As the Italian slept on the ground, the tall blonde caught up to Italy, seeing him lying on the ground sound asleep actually made him laugh a little under his breath. Seeing him lay on the ground he decided to walk up to him & wake him carefully, _Eh? This doesn't look like he decided to take a nap because he could; he's sleeping because he is injured and too tired to run anymore. Feliciano…. _Before he could thinkGermany found himself hovering over the sleeping Italian lost in thought about this man.


End file.
